DnAKVampire
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: The school Daisuke and friends has been 'Shut down'. Daisuke has been signed up for Cross until the school is reopened. If it ever is. His friends are with him and they've got to face facts. Vampires are real. RikuXZero is the pairing. T for Zero's gun.
1. Cross Academy

_**This is my first cross over. Vampire Knight +**_ _**Dn angel. All characters aren't OCS. Enjoy I guess…**_

_**These chapters were wrote out on paper and typed in the same day.~ This chapter starts out with Vampire Knight, then goes to Dn angel. This chapter is mostly about Vampire Knight. I have a pairing in mind. A Dn angel character and a Vampire Knight character, but we'll see if that works out.**_

_**Sorry if the characters act different than the show. This is written by me. Ok? It's none of your business that Zero is different or Kaname is different. **_

_**I don't own Dn angel or Vampire Knight. Just saying.**_

_**It's been four days since I finished this story. Four chapters, most long and the last one short.**_

_**Sorry that it hasn't been up! I just got back from my first Eco-meet. Really fun, let me say that. To celebrate us trying, here's chapter one!~**_

_**_Part one, When they meet_  
><strong>_

_Chapter one, Darkness, Light, and Vampire_

There once was an academy born to let humans co-exist with vampires. Cross academy. A year ago, the academy was closed because of a fight between vampires and hunters. Zero was the cause. Now we start off a new year with new students and old students. Now this story begins.

His white hair blew into his face. He had meant to cut it, but he had no time. He wondered if she was coming back. He tried to kill her, but Kaname always got in his way. He had his head on the tree behind him. His eyes closed

"Zero?" A voice said as he opened his eyes. Zero gave a slight smile, glad that it was Yori, not Yuki. Zero sat up and looked at Yori, with wonder in his eyes. Yori gave him a smile. "Do you if Yuki or Kaname are coming back?" She asked Zero, knowing that she might get hurt for asking Zero that question. Zero laid his head on the tree and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not sure." Zero muttered. Yori looked at Zero, with worry in her eyes.

"See you then, Zero." Yori said as she walked off to find someone who might know the answer to her question.

A redhead sighed as he covered his eyes. For some reason, the sun seems brighter near Cross, then where he came from. He was glad for the clear skies. He wouldn't want Riku to get wet. A brown headed boy sat on the ground nearby. It didn't look like they were friends, but they were.

"Daisuke?" The brown headed boy asked. He stared at Daisuke and Daisuke felt like he was staring a hole into his head.

"Yes Takeshi?" He asked the brown head. Takeshi sighed.

"Why are we going to Cross Academy? It's not like our middle school isn't going to reopen." Daisuke also sighed, tired of telling Takeshi again and again the reason for them to become Cross students.

"I'm going because my mother signed me up after the school was shut down." Takeshi nodded and gave Daisuke a smile. Daisuke was about to close his eyes when he heard his name. Daisuke looked forward and smiled.

"Miss. Riku." He whispered. Two girls ran up. Someone would have to be dumb to think they were normal sisters or just friends. These two girls were the Harada sisters. Risa was pulling a boy along. Daisuke smiled. It looks like Satoshi was along for the ride. Riku gave Daisuke a hug and Daisuke hugged her back.

"Let's go!" Riku said when they stopped hugging. Takeshi stood and nodded. They all started to walk to Cross academy.

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit dizzy, Zero stood. He sighed, knowing what that dizzy feeling meant. Zero made his way to the main building. He stopped at the door. He had the feeling that she was behind the door. Zero grabbed the door knob and opened the door. No one was there. Zero sighed and walked to the other side. He walked down a hall, trying to remember if he was going the right way. As he was getting closer to the nurse's office, he heard a laugh. Her laugh. Zero stopped in front of the door.<p>

"Thank you father! I'm glad to be back!" Zero reached for something in his pocket. He took something out, making his pocket way lighter. It was the bloody rose, his old vampire hunter gun. Zero's eyes glowed red and he closed his eyes. The gun tumbled to the ground, making a loud bang on the ground. Zero slowly sat on the ground as the door opened to the office. A girl had opened the door, reveling two men standing in the office. The girl kneeled next to Zero and uncovered her neck. "Do you need it Zero?" She asked. One of the men stood at the door way, watching Zero with hateful eyes.

"Your blood won't help him Yuki." The man said. Yuki nodded and stood. She looked at the man.

"Kaname, could you?" She asked. Kaname gave Zero a glared.

"Since it was you that asked, Yuki, I'll give Zero some of my blood." Kaname kneeled down next to Zero. Zero opened his eyes and glared at Kaname.

* * *

><p>A group of young vampires sat in the night dorm.<p>

"Aido, we're going to get in trouble for coming back." One of them said. A blond vampire nodded.

"I know Ruka. I'm not going to leave Lord Kaname or Mistress Yuki." One of the girls nodded.

"I understand." She said. Ruka stood up and walked toward the window, wanting some light. She opened it as Aido lifted his hands to put across his eyes. Aido got a tisk, tisk from a dark red headed vampire who was sitting near the stairs. Aido moved his hand and smiled at the other teen.

* * *

><p>Zero had stood, the feeling gone. He had the Bloody Rose in his hand and it was pointed at Yuki. The voice of Daisuke filled the hall. Zero carefully placed the gun in his pocket. Daisuke turned the corner with Riku by his side. The others followed. Yuki smiled and looked at Daisuke.<p>

"Welcome to Cross academy!" She said. "Can we help you?" Yuki asked as Kaname watched Zero.

"Yes." Satoshi said from behind Daisuke. He moved up front. "Can we speak to the head master?" Yuki smiled and nodded.

"He's in there." She said, pointing to the still open door that Kaname was standing in front of. Satoshi nodded and walked toward the door. He motioned for the group to follow. Satoshi waited for the others to enter first and then he looked at the door.

"Let's just say that I know that something's not right here." Satoshi turned around. "I'll find out what it is." He said right before he entered the office.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I'm heading to the dorm. Meet me for dinner." Kaname said as he made his way down the hall. Yuki nodded as Zero sat on the ground. She sat in front of him. "I'm sorry Zero." Yuki whispered as she watched Zero.<p>

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Zero said. "You were born a pureblood. I can't believe that I was so blind." Zero felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Zero." Yuki muttered. Zero looked at Yuki. She sat next to him. Yuki had grown an inch and her hair was the same. "You've changed." She muttered. Zero just nodded. Yuki wanted to hear his voice. She was a bit upset that Zero was being so quiet. The door opened and the head master walked out, talking to the group that had went in.

"You just got to met Yuki and Zero!" He said. "They're so cute!" The head master ended. Yuki helped Zero up.

"Hello head master Cross." Zero said. The head master smiled. "Zero! You day class uniform still fits!" He said, glad that he didn't have to buy Zero another uniform

"You and Yuki are still going to be in the day class, Kaname's orders." Yuki nodded. Zero could tell that she was wondering why Kaname didn't want her to be in the night class."Oh!" The head master said as he tried to lighten the mood. "I should introduce you!" The head master told the group inside of the offices to come out one at a time. Daisuke watched out. "That's Daisuke Niwa." The head master said as the two Harada twins walked out, Risa pulling on Satoshi's arm. "Those two are the Harada twins, Riku and Risa." Satoshi was finally pulled out. He even made the day class uniform look looked. "That's Satoshi Hiwatari or Hikari." Takeshi was the last one to come out. "And last is Takeshi Saehara." Zero nodded. He held out his hand to Riku.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zero." Riku's face turned red as she shook Zero's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She responded. Yuki shook Satoshi's hand. "Yuki Kuran or Yuki Cross." She said. Satoshi nodded.

"Satoshi Hiwatari, last of the Hikaris." Yuki nodded. The head master smiled again.

"Yuki and Zero, can you show them around?" It wasn't really a question, it was a command. Yuki and Zero nodded. Zero walked toward the way he had came in earlier.

"Coming?" He asked as Yuki stood next to him. For a second everything was back to normal. Only for a second.

"This is the day class dorms. Girls on the left side and boys on the right." Yuki said as she walked. Zero walked in the back of the room, watching Yuki. He didn't want her attacking anyone. Yuki tripped and Kaname caught her. Kaname helped Yuki stand.

"S-sorry Kaname." Yuki muttered with a red face. Kaname smiled his beautiful smile.

"It's ok Yuki. Just be careful." Yuki nodded.

"Ok. I didn't really mean to trip, sorry Kaname." Kaname nodded and smiled again.

"I need to talk to you later Yuki." Yuki gave a nod.

"Later Kaname." She said as she continued the tour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of One.<em> _Two should be up soon! R&R. Thanks! Hope you liked! Finally finished typing it! I'm happy now.~ I fixed it!~ Thank you to Moonshadow for add this to your alerts. Next chapter up soon!~  
><em>**

**_MSCS_**


	2. Daisuke's sad and Zero's happy moment

_**Thanks for adding this to your alerts. Hope this chapter is good. I've decided that this is going to be in parts, so I've fixed the other part. Enjoy!**_

_**Kaname and Yuki said that sadly, I don't own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Riku and Daisuke said that I don't own DN angel. If I did, I would give it to someone who [I can tell this], really wishes that she owned it. **_

_**Part one, When they meet**_

_Chapter two, Daisuke's sad moment and Zero's happy moment_

Daisuke had unpacked; he had to share a dorm room with Takeshi. Zero shared with Satoshi. Daisuke sat on his bed, thinking about how Riku acted when she met Zero. She blushed, which, to Daisuke, meant that she liked him. Daisuke sighed. He finally got his maiden, but now she was slipping out of his grip. Daisuke was surprised that it was Riku that was falling for Zero. Someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke, can I come in?" A voice asked. Daisuke was tempted to tell her no, but he said yes anyway. Riku opened the door and came in. Riku walked toward the bed and sat next to Daisuke. "Takeshi told me that you're upset. He says he doesn't know why." Daisuke turned the other way. "Daisuke? Please talk to me." Riku asked with tears in her eyes. Daisuke wanted to talk, but he was afraid of asking Riku about Zero. Riku stood up and looked at Daisuke. "Fine! It's over Daisuke Niwa!" Riku turned around and ran toward the door, but Daisuke grabbed her arm.<p>

"I'm sorry Riku." Riku stopped trying to get away.

"It's still over Daisuke." Daisuke's hand dropped and Riku ran out.

* * *

><p>As Riku ran down the hall, Zero was going toward the dorms to tell everyone that class was about to start. Riku ran straight into Zero. Riku fell and Zero lost his balance, but he caught it quickly. Zero looked at Riku.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asked. Zero held his hand out for Riku to take. Riku's face turned red and she nodded, and then grabbed Zero's hand. He helped her up. "Good, we don't want you getting hurt on your first day. Day classes are starting, so you should head to class." Zero made his way down the hall with his hands in his pockets, making sure that the Bloody Rose was still in his pocket.

* * *

><p>To Takeshi, classes were boring. Riku was ignoring Daisuke and he looked upset. Takeshi tried to pay attention, but it wasn't really working. Daisuke stared out into space as Takeshi walked up. Daisuke was thinking about what he did to Riku.<p>

"Hey Daisuke." Takeshi said as he waved his hand in Daisuke's face. "Snap out of it." Takeshi sighed and then he got it. "Daisuke! Let's go do something later!" He said with a smile. Daisuke didn't answer, which made the smile disappear.

* * *

><p>They gave a joyful scream. Yori was glad that her friend was back. The two girls hugged and they both smiled.<p>

"I'm so glad that your back Yuki!" Yori said. "When are you leaving? I heard that you are leaving with Kaname."

"After exams." Yuki replied. Yori smiled. She gave her friend another hug.

* * *

><p>Yuki now walked with Yori. Once they got to the Day class dorms, Yuki waved bye to Yori. She sighed and walked toward the night dorm. A normal girl would be in danger if she went to the night dorm, but Yuki Kuran wasn't normal. She was a pureblood vampire, only born to marry her brother Kaname Kuran. Yuki stopped once she made it to the night dorms, She tapped the front door and they opened by themselves. Yuki walked in and the door slammed shut behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke had gone back to his dorm. He told Takeshi that he had a headache. It was true, and Satoshi had used it to get away from Risa. Both boys had a headache. The ache was getting worst, and then it disappeared. Daisuke thought that was odd. He closed his eyes and relaxed since he was glad that it was gone. Satoshi's eyes widened when a voice appeared in this head.<p>

"How?" Satoshi muttered. The black wings were supposed to be sealed. The reason the black wings' seal was broken was because the tamer of Dark lost his maiden. Satoshi's headache started to return and Satoshi fell to the ground. His glasses fell off of his face and white feathers appeared and they filled the room. Once they cleared, a white winged angel stood up from where Satoshi knelled. The angel gave a evil grin and he stepped on Satoshi's glasses. They broke on impact.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess whose back? It's Dark and Krad! What'll happen next? Most of the stories I read have Daisuke and Riku brake up. Weird. I don't think that anyone really likes Daisuke with Riku. Off topic, but I know how Haruhi feels, since I go to a school full of rich kids. Stupid rich kids. Think they can do anything. Oh well. Let's just get this online MS.<strong>_


End file.
